The Evolution Of Things
by M. Rose
Summary: There comes a time when a turning point happens regardless of whether one chooses to or not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Pretender, because if I did, things wouldn't have ended with an almost kiss! The point is, no profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**The Evolution of Things**

By M. Rose

Completely disappearing from the Centre's radar wasn't a new concept for the wayward pretender. He thought about it often, especially when things got bad. He had performed enough Sims to know without a doubt he could vanish without a trace. But there were always valid reasons to stay connected to the place that used his talents and held him captive. Truths to seek, a family to reunite and he knew the Center was the key to finding all his answers.

After the events that occurred on Carthis, all the reasoning in the world could not stop the escalating feelings of despair from bubbling up to the surface. So close to being reunited with his mother only for fate to take a cruel turn. The scrolls, which might have held the answers to who he was, slipped away by a manipulative madman. A moment of truth he had only dreamt about shattered, by an innocent interruption. But it was the excruciating pain of rejection that he focused on the most.

He wanted to forget the feelings that began to stir within him the moment he saw her behind that screen, but it was too late. The damage had been done. The image her perfect naked body was forever burned into his retina. But it was their intimate conversation in front of the fire to him that fueled a flame that had been buried deep within him for longer than he cared to admit. But that flame quickly extinguished the moment she pulled away from him in the limo. The pain was so acute he found it hard to breathe. DAMMIT! THEY DESERVED A DIFFERENT ENDING THAN THIS! WHY COULDN'T SHE SEE THAT?

After time, the anger and disappointment dissipated and what he was left with was complete sadness at an empty future with no one to love and a lifetime of unanswered questions. If he were anyone else, he would have ended his pain and suffering long ago with a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. But he wasn't just anybody; he was a genius with an ability to help others in need despite his own anguish. It was a flaw in his character as Alex painfully pointed out once, but he continued one pretend after another, helping out the weak and abused seek out their rightfully deserved justice.

Then one day he found himself back on that island replaying the moments he had with Parker. Over and over again, analyzing every gesture, every look, every word until a revelation hit him so hard he nearly fell off his chair.

She was scared.

He saw it in her eyes.

And in her voice.

Scared that she might actually have feelings for the very same person she has been trained all her life to distrust, to hate and as of the last five years, to capture.

Scared that there was indeed someone she could have a future with.

Someone she could love.

She had to have some amount of feeling for him, otherwise, why was her hurtful comment masked with so much emotion? Had he not been caught up in his own distress, he would have noticed it sooner.

This realization gave the Pretender something he thought he had lost when it came to his own life … hope. He smirked as an idea began to form and knew when he got his mind wrapped around something, he wouldn't quit until he reached his goal. Which led him to his latest habit, calling his huntress. It took all his strength not to call her every time he wanted to hear her voice, which was becoming more and more frequent.

His heartbeat quickened as he picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

She always answered after the third ring.

He hated to interrupt her much needed sleep, but it was in the middle of the night when her defenses were down, when the wall she meticulously put up so long ago, cracked, letting in a vulnerability rarely seen by anyone. And he had access to this secret world of her private thoughts … her real thoughts, not the ones that appeared in the light of day, masked by loss, anger and fear that came with the daily grind of the Centre.

It was this vulnerability he was counting on to listen to his suggestions so that maybe one-day she would be ready to take that turning point. And as selfish as it sounded, he wanted to be the person she turned to.

But that had to be soon. Truth of the matter was, Jarod was concerned. He knew that Parker had yet to show Raines sign of her loyalty and in grotesque fashion, Lyle had given back the thumb he stole from Raines in proof of his.

She was in trapped a no-win situation, if she didn't bring him in, no doubt an _accident_ would happen to her. There was no question that she could handle herself and as much as he loathed Mr. Parker with every fiber of his being, he at least afforded her a minuscule of protection against the evils of that damned place, but now she was left completely open and exposed to their manipulation and deception.

And if she did bring him in, the chances of finding the truth they so desperately craved would vanish and they would both be prisoners in that hellhole for the rest of their lives. As if thirty years wasn't enough.

There was no way he was going back.

His troubled thoughts retreated to the back of his mind when he heard that sultry, sexy, all be it sleepy voice that saturated his dreams.

"What?"

He may not know who he is yet, but he knows without a doubt what he wants … or rather WHO he wants. And no one was going to stand in the way … not even her 9 mm.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews and please continue letting me know how you like it so far!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Pretender, because if I did, things wouldn't have ended with an almost kiss! The point is, no profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**The Evolution of Things**

Chapter 2

By M. Rose

* * *

She snuggled deeper into the goose-down pillow, knowing her slumber would be interrupted at some point in the night, either by the Centre or by him. The latter was preferred. At least that wouldn't lead to her leaving the comfort of her bed. 

Waking up at the familiar sound of her cell phone, she answered still half asleep. "What?"

"I heard you had a tough day." He sounded genuinely concerned and even though she would never admit it to anyone, it comforted her that he cared how her day went.

She picked up the clock by the nightstand, it was 3 AM and even though she went to bed at an unusually early time, she felt as if she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. "Nothing I can't handle." She put the clock back in its original spot and sighed. Raines was on her ass about showing proof of her loyalty to him and the Center. Truth is, as thin as her loyalty had been, it completely dissolved the moment Daddy took a swan dive off the plane.

She told him exactly what she thought of the new twist in the game.

He didn't appreciate it of course.

"You're exhausted." She hated that he could read her like a book, but as usual, he was right. She was tired.

Tired of that walking-corpse constantly referring her as his daughter.

Tired of always being on her guard for when the other shoe inevitably dropped.

Tired of too many questions and not enough answers.

"Just another day at the Centre."

And she wanted to know WHO she was.

She used to know exactly who she was. Miss Parker, the Chairman's daughter. A woman to be feared not loved like her mother was. Love was a weakness that got you killed. Parker knew that fact all too well and no one could convince her otherwise. However, as time wore on, Jarod continued feeding her bits of truths making her question her devotion to the only place she knew and the only person she had left to love, Daddy. And even though biologically he wasn't her father and was rather deceitful to her, she still loved him and mourned his death despite the fact that a body was never found.

Now, she was in a waking nightmare where she was biologically linked to a man she always feared as a child and despised as an adult, a man who sold his soul to the devil and was dragging her along with him.

"That could change, if you want it to."

Then after one night in an island off Scotland, something changed between hunter and prey. She found herself looking forward to their late night chats. She knew it was dangerous to fraternize with the enemy, but that wheezing-bag-of-bones changed the rules of the game and as much as she should be terrified at the significance, she was more pissed off than anything else.

If only he knew how much she wanted to change her life, but she would never tell him. What was the point? The Centre would rather she die than let her go. Instead she sighed and told him, "Jarod, we've been through this."

Even through the phone, she could feel his anger simmering to the surface, "How much longer before they realize you're not playing by the same rules they are, Parker?"

She changed the rules to the game … or rather the players. Oh, she still kept up the pretense of chasing their prized Pretender, but with a twist, now they exchanged information rather than seething threats.

She wasn't the only one who could keep secrets.

"I'm a big girl, Jarod."

Daddy taught her well.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing. Don't you get it? If they find out, THEY WILL KILL YOU, PARKER!" She could hear the panic in his voice. He was trying to scare her in to leaving, but her life was more complicated than that.

It was always so complicated.

"I will NOT be a pawn in their game," she stated with as much venom as she could muster.

In an unexpectedly soft yet cautious tone, he stated, "You already are."

She recovered quickly from the harsh truth Jarod had inflicted upon her, "I'm well aware of the risk involved," she paused and then countered, "Don't you want answers? Don't you want to find your mother? Find out WHO you are and why the Centre wants you back so damn bad?"

She expected Jarod to agree with her wholeheartedly; instead she was greeted with silence.

In all the years of chasing the Pretender, she had never known Jarod to be ambivalent when it came to his quest at finding the truth.

What was wrong with him?

Her question was answered as he whispered the words that would change everything, "Not if it means losing you."

There it was.

The truth that had been lurking behind every phone call and every clue he had left her since Carthis.

The truth she had pulled away from in the limo.

And the truth that faced her right at that moment.

But she couldn't deal with that right now, there were bigger problems at hand. If the Centre got wind of just how much the Pretender cared about her, they'd use her in a heartbeat to catch him.

So she did what she did best and pushed him away.

"You never had me, Jarod."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation and had no computer access, but I'm back now and hopefully you won't be disappointed with the result.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Pretender, because if I did, things wouldn't have ended with an almost kiss! The point is, no profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**The Evolution of Things**

Chapter 3

By M. Rose

* * *

"Sydney, have you seen Miss Parker? I went to her office, but she isn't there."

"Broots."

The Tech started to pace before him like Miss Parker did so often, "Not that it's unusual or anything, of course, she can leave her office whenever she wants to,"

"Broots."

"I just mean, I can't find her anywhere in the Centre. I've looked…"

"Broots!"

The younger man stopped and faced the doctor with a look of realization and embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Sydney. I'm … I'm just worried."

"I know. I was just trying to tell you that you will not find Miss Parker, because she is not here, she has taken the rest of the day off."

Broots proceeded to ramble one question after another, "W…why? Where did she go? Is she sick? I haven't seen her today, but she looked fine yesterday. Did she get a lead on Jarod? Then again, I think I would be the first to know if she had a lead on him since I'm…"

Agitated, Sydney raised his hand to stop the tech's endless babbling. "I am sure it's nothing to worry about, Broots. She was just feeling a little under the weather and I suggested that it would probably be a best if she went home and rested."

"And she just took your advice without an argument?"

"Miss Parker wouldn't be Miss Parker without some resistance." Sydney was a bit concerned that Miss Parker left without much of the biting antagonism she was known for, but he suspected it was due to her ulcer acting up again and thought better than to bring up the topic since it always seemed to upset her so. Sydney decided to check up on his colleague to cure the nagging feeling forming in the back of his mind. He grabbed his coat and started for the door, "Broots, I have something I need to attend to." There was no reason to alarm Broots if it was all just an overreaction on his part.

"You too? But what … what if Raines…"

Sydney interrupted his colleague as he grasped the door handle, "I'm confident you will be able to handle things here until I return."

He noticed her car parked outside her home as he drove up, so he knew she made it home safely yet it did nothing to quell his fear. When she didn't respond to the knocking and then pounding at the door, he decided to look under the usual places one might hide a key; a mat, under a potted plant, on the doorframe, and as he suspected there was nothing. Miss Parker wasn't just anybody and wouldn't be so rash as to leave a key in such places, so he felt there was no choice other than to smash a window with the potted plant he found on the porch. He imagined Miss Parker appearing suddenly in a furious rage at what he did, he would be grateful actually, at least that would mean she was okay, but he heard nothing and continued inside as fast as his aging body allowed.

Finally inside, he scanned the living room and noticed nothing out of place, her home looked as lovely as it always did in the few times he had been there. He thought of the possibility of her being abducted as she walked towards the front door of her home, but then he noticed her keys on the counter and the jacket she wore that morning hanging on the hook by the front door. The trill of his phone interrupted his investigation. Before he could even say his name, a panicked-stricken voice bellowed, "Where's Parker?"

"Jarod, how did you…"

"It doesn't matter, where is she, Sydney?"

As he approached her bedroom, Sydney proceeded to explain how unwell Miss Parker seemed earlier, how he thought it might have been her ulcer acting up again due to another stressful meeting with Raines, and that he sent her home and was now checking up on her.

But as he entered the bedroom, he immediately noticed the figure on the floor.

"Oh My God!"

Sydney rushed to the unconscious woman's side as Jarod yelled frantic questions in his ear,

"What's wrong, Sydney? Is it … Parker? Is she okay?"

"SYDNEY! SYDNEY! DAMMIT, TALK TO ME! IS PARKER OKAY?"

He checked her pulse and finally answered, "No, Jarod, she isn't."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Pretender, because if I did, things wouldn't have ended with an almost kiss! The point is, no profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**The Evolution of Things**

Chapter 4

By M. Rose

* * *

Since initiating their newfound friendship, bound in a quest to find the truth and end the suffering the Centre had caused them both over the years, certain addictive behaviors became the norm. Like his habitual phone calls, and Parker always answering those calls on the third ring without a beat, even when she was furious at him.

It was comforting to know no matter what happened in their lives, she would always be there, on the other side of the phone.

To say that he was surprised when she didn't answer his call was an understatement. He rationalized several logical reasons why she wouldn't answer; she was in the middle of meeting with Raines, had an inconvenient run-in with Lyle, or maybe it was as simple as her cell phone battery dying, but it did nothing to pacify his fears. Jarod was an extremely patient man, 30 plus years in the Centre had taught him that. However, he couldn't get passed the feeling that something terrible had happened. He needed to contact her, needed to know she was okay, so he called her office, but her secretary stated that she didn't know where Parker was either.

Where the hell was she? His highly trained mind began processing all the possible scenarios that could have happened to her, but his emotions kept getting in the way.

His emotions always got in the way when it came to her.

In a panicked state, he called Sydney and demanded to know where she was. He bounced between bubbling anger and bitter anguish as his mentor told him about Parker's encounter with Raines and her subsequent illness from what he thought was another stress-induced ulcer. Concerned, Sydney decided to check on Parker only to find her on the floor of her bedroom unresponsive.

Jarod ignored Sydney's warning against coming to the hospital for fear it was a trap by the Centre to catch him. It never ceased to amaze the Pretender the depths in which the Centre would go to get him back. With Lyle firmly attached to Raines's side and Parker's recent defiance, it was only a matter of time before they cut their loses and use her to get to him. But Jarod's fear of never hearing her voice again was far worse than any method of torture the Centre could ever inflict upon him.

In an effort to buy him more time and fewer Sweepers, Jarod called a few friends from past Pretends and with their help, created the most elaborate lead to date. Raines was becoming desperate and would strain his resources to catch the wayward Pretender. As a result, there were only a handful of Sweepers for Jarod to contend with at the hospital.

After all these years, they still underestimated him. He smirked at the thought. There was no doubt in his mind that had Parker put her full attention on returning him to the Centre, his ass would be in a cell today, never to see the light of day ever again. They wanted her to be another Centre drone, wanted her to forget the warmth her mother radiated, and to never question their methods. They hadn't counted on the connection forged between a boy and a girl long ago to spoil their plans.

It was amazingly easy to slip in undetected, put on a fake beard, pair of glasses, grab a doctor's coat and be on his way. He had already supplied the usual paperwork to appear he had been transferred and in charge of one patient in particular, a woman by the name of Miss Parker.

One of the first rules that Jarod learned about being a doctor was that in order to treat his patient's symptoms, he had to detach his feelings from them.

But those people were strangers.

He stood frozen in his tracks as he watched her lifeless form on the bed.

This wasn't some stranger on a Pretend he befriended. This was a woman who as a girl captured his heart with an innocent kiss. A woman who for years he tried to banish from his consciousness, but just couldn't. This was a woman who, whether she was aware of it or not, made him see what true love was

As the unexpected shock wore off, the reality of the situation slammed into him at full force. He curled hands into fists and squeezed his eyes as tight as he could as silent screams of agony ripped through him from the inside out. After a few moments, he took a couple of deep breaths and slowly opened his eyes. He had to control his emotions if he was to be of any help to Parker.

Jarod approached the bed and placed his hand on top of hers, caressing her impossibly soft skin back and forth as if that alone could rouse her from her comatose state. He could not stop the tears from flowing as he watched such a strong and formidable woman suddenly so frail and helpless.

"Dr. Williams?"

He realized someone was calling his name and quickly collected himself. He would never be able to pull off his Pretend if the staff knew how emotionally attached he was to the woman lying on the bed before him. Feeling Miss Parker's pulse, Jarod turned to see a nurse with kind eyes look back at him. "Ah, yes, Nurse Thompson, is it?"

"Yes, um, you … asked for me? Uh, I know you're new here Doctor Williams, so you may not know that this isn't exactly my floor. Honestly, I'm baffled as to why you asked for me."

Even though Jarod had the Centre's attention temporarily diverted, didn't mean that they wouldn't still send someone to finish off Parker. He was taking every necessary precaution to ensure her safety. That included any hospital staff that would interact with his patient. He couldn't just trust anyone with Parker's well-being, she was too important to him.

"I am sorry to take you away from your patients, Nurse Thompson. I heard how highly regarded you are among the staff," the young, but well-experienced nurse, blushed slightly, "Why, thank you, doctor."

"This is a VIP patient and I need someone I can trust explicitly."

"Anything you need, Dr. Williams. I am at your beck and call."

Jarod took a blood sample from Parker, handed the vial to the nurse, but didn't quite let go until he said, "I need toxicology report on this ASAP. It's very important that you are the ONLY one to handle this sample, understand?" Nurse Thompson took the sample and nodded, "Yes, Doctor. I'll make sure it doesn't leave my sight."

"Thank you."

She nodded in appreciation of his gratitude and left the room. Jarod immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Sydney." He was relived to hear his mentor's voice.

"Jarod. How is she?" The Pretender smirked; there was no question that he would be right by Parker's side despite Sydney's warning.

His smile disappeared the moment he set eyes on Parker. "There's … no change. I should know more after the toxicology tests come back, but I suspect Parker was poisoned."

"Poisoned?"

"It wouldn't be all that hard for someone to put some in her morning coffee at work or worse, sneak into her house and put something in her Scotch. For all I know they did both! Look, you and I both know that they will stop at nothing until she is dead, regardless of whether they catch me or not which is why I am moving Parker somewhere safe."

"Jarod, I do hope you are being careful. Broots and I will do our best at stalling Raines and Lyle from here, but it is only a matter of time before the Centre discovers where you are."

"I know. Thanks, Sydney."

Jarod realized he could indeed trust indeed trust Nurse Thompson. Not only did she get the test results to him in record time, but she also helped him with the necessary paperwork to transfer Parker to a private location he had arranged.

As the Medivac Helicopter lifted off the tarmac and towards it's destination, Jarod caught sight of the Centre's unmistakable black Sedans pull up to the hospital.

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed a number from memory, "I need your help."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long folks. Lack of time and a picky muse were the major culprits here. Let me know if it was worth the wait.;)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Pretender, because if I did, things wouldn't have ended with an almost kiss! The point is, no profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**The Evolution of Things**

Chapter 5

By M. Rose

* * *

He drove through the darkened haze with only his headlights guiding his way. Watchful of any creatures suddenly leaping onto the constant twisting roads before him, he lowered his speed.

He did not want anything to delay his arrival.

Turning onto a long and narrow dirt road, he would have surely missed had he not been given explicit directions, a slight smile formed as a cabin came into view.

He cut the engine and quietly got out of the car. As he ascended the porch steps, he pulled out the gun he had tucked in the back of his jeans, cautiously approached the door and knocked. Lacking patience, he was about to knock again when the door suddenly swung open and he was greeted with a wide grin.

"Dad!"

Before Major Charles could even say a word, he was immediately engulfed in a tight hug. It had been a long time since he had seen his eldest son. He hated staying away, but both he and Jarod knew it was the only way to keep Jordan safe from the Centre's evil grip.

His thoughts turned to Jordan, his other son. He forever lost the chance to be reunited with Kyle and was constantly separated from Jarod. He had a lot of regrets in his life and one was that he never got a chance to see his sons grow up, but he now had a chance to reclaim a little of what he lost, with Jordan.

Jarod finally released his firm hold on him and guided his father into the cabin. "Thank you for coming so fast."

Major Charles took a good look at his son and immediately noticed the worry etched in his face. "Is everything okay? You look … exhausted."

Jarod ran his hand through his thick dark brown hair and began to pace nervously. "I'm sorry to take you away from Jordan." He stopped and faced his father, "I know how important it is for him to have some stability."

Major Charles placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "Right now, I need this time with you. Jordan understands, he wanted to come and help, of course, but he understands."

"I would have really liked to have seen him too, but I don't want to anything to endanger his life. I already feel guilty for calling you here."

"Nonsense! I'm glad to help. Besides, I think it'll be good for Jordan to spend some time with Ethan."

At the mention of the brother he shared with Miss Parker, Jarod's head snap up in attention, "Ethan?"

"He arrived shortly after you called and said that you needed me and that he would love to get to know Jordan better." Frankly, he was hesitant; he didn't know Ethan very well and even less about his _special _gift. Jarod had brought him over once for a long visit, just for that purpose. At first, Ethan kept to himself; no doubt a defense mechanism against Centre's evil treatments. Charles was certain Jarod had developed a way to protect himself too, but he dared not ask what that was. Still, he did not know how to approach Ethan in his introverted state. Jordan, however, had no problem coming up to the young man and in record time he had Ethan talking and laughing.

A slight smile formed on Jarod's face. He was apparently pleased at the fact that Ethan had wanted to become a part of his family. It sickened Charles when he thought of how Ethan's _other_ family had treated him, like he was nothing but a lab rat … like they treated Jarod and Kyle.

"Can you excuse me for a moment? I have to check on something. Please, make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

Charles turned his attention towards the crackling and popping sounds emanating from the fireplace and made himself comfortable in one of the two big chairs that adorned the spacious living room. As he gazed at the fire, he wondered just what Jarod had gotten himself into.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Jarod was back a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of coffee. He handed one to Charles and sat in the chair adjacent to him. Charles took a sip of the inky black brew, "Excellent coffee." Jarod nodded in thanks. He cupped the mug in both hands, savoring the heat before speaking again. "Now, why don't you tell me what's going on. Is it the Centre?"

A sad smile fluttered across Jarod's face as he took a sip from his own mug, "Isn't it always?"

"Jarod, you're my son and I love you. I am here to help in any way I can."

"You may not want to when I tell you why I called you here."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Jarod placed his mug on the coffee table.

"It's about Miss Parker."

The mention of Catherine's daughter got his full attention as his son went on to explain the events that brought him to a secluded cabin in the North Carolina Mountains.

Silence engulfed the cabin as Charles reflected on what his son had just told him. What stood out the most were his son's facial expressions every time he mentioned the woman in question. "Son, just how much do you care for Miss Parker?" The pained look on Jarod's face said everything he needed to know. Charles nodded in understanding. He didn't approve of his son being with anyone connected to the Centre, let alone the chairman's daughter, but he loved his son and would help him in any way he could.

"Okay." He stood with a now empty mug. "What do you need me to do?"

Jarod led his father into what was formerly a master bedroom; he stood in amazement as he scanned the room. It was an absolute replica of a typical hospital room with all the necessary equipment one would need for a patient down to the appropriate beeps and hums of the machines.

The focal point of the room was, of course, the subject on the bed. Jarod wanted to immerse himself into finding a cure for the poison that was given to Miss Parker, but he couldn't leave her alone, she already had one seizure on the trip to the cabin and he feared her heath deteriorating with each passing minute.

Jarod disappeared into the room next door and would stay there until an antidote was created.

Charles pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. His mission was a relatively simple one, to care for someone who was the embodiment of everything his son was running from. Except, according to what Jarod had just told him, she wasn't the enemy anymore. They had joined forces to find the truth and with any luck, bring down the Centre. But he was concerned in his son's complete faith for a woman who had Raines's blood coursing through her veins.

He hoped to God Jarod was right.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A great big thanks to everyone who left me reviews on the last chapter, it's thrilling to know you are enjoying my little adventure. And yes, I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. I'll try to do better next time.;)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Pretender, because if I did, things wouldn't have ended with an almost kiss! The point is, no profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**The Evolution of Things**

Chapter 6

By M. Rose

* * *

With his face turned on one side, so it could rest against the mattress and one hand grasping the woman he loved, Jarod slept. He spent hours held up in one of the guest rooms he had turned into a makeshift lab; formulating, testing and perfecting an antidote to counteract the Centre-made poison seeping through Parker's system.

Even though, thoughts of never seeing those beautiful blue eyes staring back at him pushed him through the fatigue and anxiety consuming his body, Jarod would suffer bouts of panic causing him to stop whatever he was doing. It baffled him; never had he encountered that kind of trepidation in the past. Then again, his Pretends never hit so close to home before. There was no time to analyze. With a few long deep breaths, he quickly recovered and continued his work.

At one point his father came in with a tray of food, Jarod politely declined, not wanting to waste a moment of his time on anything that didn't have to do with Parker's condition. He knew that if he didn't come up with an antidote soon, her organs would begin shutting down and then it would be too late for a cure. But his father was adamant that he would be of no use to her if he didn't keep up his strength. He realized his father was right and ate his food, albeit quickly.

After working throughout the night and into the break of day, Jarod finally emerged from his cocoon. He rushed to Parker's side with syringe in hand and injected the precious liquid into her IV, all the time praying he wasn't too late.

Every four hours he would inject another dose of the serum and carefully watch her vitals signs for any change. Major Charles pleaded with him to get some sleep in an actual bed rather than in a chair, eventually Jarod relented, but only got in a couple of hours of sleep before ending up in the chair next Parker's bed once again.

"Coffee?" Jarod turned as his father handed him a mug. He gave him a sad smile as he grasped the handle, "Thank you."

"She looks better," he commented. Two days had passed and even though Parker's vitals had improved vastly, she had yet to wake from her unconscious state.

With a voice thick with worry Jarod said, "She should have woken by now. What if I got the formula wrong?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Give it a little more time, son." Before walking out of the room, his father added, "In the meantime, maybe you could try talking to her."

The idea hadn't occurred to Jarod. He was so concerned about her physical health; he hadn't thought that maybe there were other reasons why she wasn't waking. It couldn't hurt, besides there were some things he'd always wanted to share with her and maybe she would awaken if only to tell him to shut up. He smirked as he pictured her rising from the bed and yelling at him.

He nodded and whispered, "Maybe."

Soft rays of morning sunlight streamed through the window, highlighting her features with an ethereal glow. He then rose from the chair and approached the bed. Brushing a lock of hair away from her face, he stood before her marveling her beauty. "Parker, I … I" were the only words he could get out before all the feelings he had tucked away in the far corners of his mind exploded to the surface.

He slumped back into the chair with his hands on his face and cried.

When there were no more tears left to shed, he held her hand and began talking. It was cathartic in a way, letting his feelings for her and her importance in his life flow out of him, he only hoped she was listening.

Emotionally drained, he fell asleep in what had become a customary position, his face resting against the mattress as he held her hand in his.

Suddenly he bolted out of his chair when he felt her hand move.

"Parker?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Pretender, because if I did, things wouldn't have ended with an almost kiss! The point is, no profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**The Evolution of Things**

Chapter 7

By M. Rose

----------------------

A sheath of warmth caressed up her arm as a swirl of voices, too obscure to understand, fluttered around her.

"_Parker?"_

"_Is she's waking?"_

"_I think so."_

God, she felt like a sledgehammer pummeled her to the ground and left her for dead. She really needed to slow down her drinking.

"Parker!" 

"_Parker, can you hear me?"_

As the distorted sounds began to dissipate, she recognized his unmistakable baritone.

"If you can here me, say something."

And that is what she tried to do, but her words came out as a moan instead.

"_Parker?" She attempted again and this time she spoke in slow, thick and raspy voice, "What … what are you doing … in my house, Jarod?"_

"I … I'm not in your home, Parker."

That got her attention. She opened her eyes and was greeted with a large hazy figure looming above her, "What are you talking about?" She tried to get up, but a wave of dizziness overcame her as two strong hands guided her back onto the bed. She suddenly became aware of his intimate proximity to her as their eyes met.

"Parker, you're still too weak. You need to rest. You've been through a lot in the past few days."

The words didn't really register as she pushed him away and growled, "Why you little … kidnapping me out of my own home?" As she spoke, she got progressively louder, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Calm down, Parker. I didn't kidnap you and you know I never would."

The hint of irritation in his voice only served to fuel her anger as she spat out, the best way she could in her weakened condition, "Jarod, if it's the one thing I know, you're capable of anything when you set your mind to it." When he stayed silent, she wondered if she had gone too far with that comment, but she swore she detected a hint of amusement in his words as he countered, "True, but kidnapping is not in my repertoire, Miss Parker."

As she removed the oxygen tube from her nose, he argued, "Parker, you really shouldn't take off the oxygen tube."

"Stop babying me, Jarod." Her vision had improved vastly, so when she turned her head to face him, she gave Jarod the once over, "I'm fine. You on the other hand, look like shit."

She couldn't explain why, but suddenly the anger that coursed through her evaporated. Maybe it was the slight smile that formed as he nodded in agreement. Maybe it was the visible outline of his muscular chest through his tight fitted black T-shirt. Or maybe it was the sexy stubble that had gone way past five o' clock.

It was probably all the above.

Needing a distraction from the direction in which her mind was surely headed, she looked around the room and inquired, "Where am I? A hospital? What the hell happened to me?"

Suddenly a voice came from the doorway, "You're somewhere safe, Miss Parker." It was Major Charles, she looked from the Major to Jarod in surprise? "What the hell is going on?"

"Relax, Parker," Jarod assured. "He's here to help."

"Help with what? Out with it, Jarod."

"You were given a drug, more precisely a deadly poison."

Her instant reaction was to smile and laugh out, "What? You've got to be kidding me." But her grin quickly faded when somber faces stared back at her, "You're serious." Jarod nodded as she settled a hand over her racing heart. "Who … would do such a thing?"

Parker knew by Jarod's poignant expression that she wasn't going to like what he was about to tell her, "I traced it back to the Centre."

"What? Why?" And then it dawned on her as she whispered, "Oh," and by the look on Jarod's face, she knew what he was thinking, the Centre had found out about her cooperating with their prized Pretender. She tore her eyes away from Jarod's and stared at a random spot on the wall. She was in too preoccupied with thoughts of how to get out of her situation with the Centre to notice the Pretender slowly sitting on the bed and grasping her hand.

"The only other possible explanation is that they used you to lure me into a trap, either way, you are now expendable in their eyes."

She couldn't face the man who risked his freedom to save her. She feared if she did, she would crack into a million pieces and never be whole again.

She would be okay, if she just didn't look at him. But then Jarod whispered, "Not in mine." He squeezed her hand and in an even quieter tone, "Never in mine." The achingly way he said those words made her stare at the man she did nothing but torment these past few years. She wanted to ask why, but she knew the answer the moment she looked into those chestnut brown eyes.

Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she gazed at the man pouring his heart out like a river.

Unexpectedly, his hand rested on her cheek. She thought for a moment he was going to kiss her, but instead he wiped her tears away.

With a sudden realization of his proximity to her, she turned her head, breaking the magical spell between them. It was all too much for her to handle. She had to gather her bearings.

Raking her hand through her hair and wiping her face, she changed the subject, "So, I guess I have you to thank for not being in a catatonic stupor."

Clearly flustered at the break in contact, Jarod rubbed his hand over his weary face, "Um … you will still need an injection … everyday for the next five days to neutralize the poison in your system."

"Brilliant."

She scanned the room again, "Jarod, where are we exactly?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but real life seems to be plotting against me. However, this chapter is longer than the ones I have done in the past. I certainly hope it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Pretender, because if I did, things wouldn't have ended with an almost kiss! The point is, no profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**The Evolution of Things**

Chapter 8

By M. Rose

* * *

While balancing a tray with one hand, he opened the door with the other and walked into the room. She was nowhere in sight and his first instinct was to panic, but he fought the urge and simply lowered the tray onto a corner of the bed. Making sure the revolver was where he could snatch it at a moments notice, he calmly picked up the steaming mug, and opened a second door. All of the bedrooms were in the back of the cabin, thus had doors leading to a spacious back porch.

His tense muscles relaxed immediately when he spotted her.

He sighed, wondering if there would ever be a day when he wouldn't have to be so cautious, but that was a futile dream. Even if the Centre burnt down to a pile of ash tomorrow, he would never feel safe, too many years of running and paranoia saw to that.

When it appeared that she hadn't noticed his presence, he took the opportunity to observe her. Her pasty white skin and impossibly thin frame was enough to worry about, but it was her mental state that truly concerned him. The keen awareness that had kept her alive at the Centre for so long seemed absent now as she sat unaware of his presence. Seeing her so defeated and lost, he realized that she needed to not only recover physically, but mentally as well.

Perhaps he could help, if she'd let him.

"I um … thought you might like some tea." She turned her head to face him as he handed her a mug. She looked at the mug and then fixed her blue-gray eyes on him as he nodded for her to take it. She accepted the steaming brew and stated, "I'm more of a Scotch girl, but I'm guessing our choices are limited here." She paused for a moment, sipped her tea and asked, "So, what should I call you? Major Charles, Major, Mr. Russell …"

He raised his hand to stop her, "Charles is fine."

Although, Jarod was adamant about her staying in bed until she was stronger, she insisted she was going stir crazy and wanted to get some fresh air. His son finally yielded to her constant persistence and that is how she ended up in her current position, reclined in a large deck chair on the back porch with a thick and comfy looking quilt engulfing her slim frame.

"Well then, thank you, Charles."

"You're welcome, Miss Parker." He sat down into the chair next to hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy." She spat. "I've dedicated my life to a place that thrives on exploitation and deception. Oh, you might as well throw in brainwashing while you're at it. All in the name of … power." She flashed him a smile as she stated, "You know, I could have been a lawyer?" It faded and she turned her focus back on the majestic scenery that surrounded them, "that was until Daddy found out. Come to think of it, it was the only time he actually visited me at school …" she stopped, lost in thoughts of a life completely out of her control.

When he first heard about Miss Parker's mission to hunt Jarod down and return him to the place that had imprisoned and used him, it both saddened and angered him that the daughter Catherine so adored turned out to be just another cold-hearted Centre lackey doing her father's bidding. So he was not surprised when his first encounter with the Chairman's daughter was with a gun to his head. Later on, when she confronted him about her mother's death, he could see the desperation and grief of a woman longing to know the truth.

Something had happened to her, between then and now, and he was pretty sure his son had a lot to do with it.

"It will get better, Miss Parker."

"I find that hard to believe. Especially when I need Wonderboy to help me out of the bed."

Charles leaned down just enough to get her attention. When she turned her focus on him, he said, "Give it time, Miss Parker. You'll see. You'll be up and around in no time."

She turned her head, focusing back on the picturesque view, "I don't have the patience to play doctor with Jarod. Where is he anyway? He's been annoyingly hovering over me since I … since this morning."

"He stepped out to get some provisions."

"Ah, so it's your turn to baby sit, eh?"

"Actually, I was hoping this would give us a chance to get to know each other."

Suddenly the vulnerability he was exposed to was gone as she gave him a piercing glare. "Cut through the pleasantry bullshit, Charles. What is it you really want to ask me?"

Caught off guard by the sudden change in Miss Parker's demeanor, he paused for a moment to decide his next move.

There was something he wanted to know.

"Why did you suddenly decide to become Jarod's co-conspirator after years of doing nothing but hunting him like piece of property?" As she opened her mouth to answer, he added, "Besides the fact the Centre has done nothing but destroy innocent lives."

Eyes wide, she asked in a harsh tone, "What are you mean?"

"How do you feel about Jarod?"

"He's a pain in my ass."

He smirked a bit at her answer, but she was dancing around the subject and he needed to know.

"That's not what I mean. Do you love him?"

Now she was the one caught off guard, "What? That's … that's none of your business."

"It is my business, Miss Parker, because my son is in love with you."

Disbelieving, she almost whispered, "He told you that?"

"Words aren't necessary when actions are so loud and clear. My boy risked everything … his freedom, the chance to ever see his family again, to make sure you were out of harms way. He didn't sleep a wink until he was able to come up with an antidote and even afterwards he was scared that he might have gotten it all wrong and that you would die despite all his efforts. Those are signs of a man willing to do whatever it takes for the woman he loves."

"Those are signs of a lunatic on a suicide mission." Flustered with his frankness, "Wh … why are you telling me this?"

"Like I said, I want to know how you feel about my son."

"We … have … a complicated relationship."

"I noticed."

From the moment Charles arrived at the cabin, it was apparent the feelings Jarod had for the woman were quite strong. He saw further evidence early yesterday morning when Jarod's conversation with Miss Parker began to turn towards the personal. But even he was surprised by the surge of emotions emanating between the two. It was obvious to him that they had an unusual relationship. And from the tears that ran down her face before he decided to give them privacy, he guessed she cared for him too, but he wanted to be sure.

"He doesn't understand; the Centre is all I know. All my life, I've been trained to hate him, capture him and … and he," she falters, "he's so damn stubborn. I just can't switch years of training off like that. Why doesn't he just disappear? The Centre would give up, eventually."

"He wants to know that his life hasn't been a complete waste. That he can right the wrongs they made him do and maybe, just maybe capture the elusive hope of a family, of a life without running."

"He's a fool."

"Do you really believe that? Don't you want to same things? To stop the pain and suffering they've inflicted upon you your entire life? Taking the people you love away from you?"

As she turned her head out of view and wiped a stray tear running down her cheek, she spat, "Look, it doesn't matter. This is the life I have and nothing can change that."

"Whether you wanted it to or not, the fact of the matter is that it has, Miss Parker. The Centre is willing to do what it takes to make sure you are dead and that Jarod is captured."

With her head still turned away from him she said tiredly, "I've had enough with this heart-to-heart talk. I'd like some time alone if you don't mind."

He nodded, "Okay," he got up to leave, but before he entered the cabin, he turned and added. "I am sorry if I caused any distress on your part."

She waved her hand in dismissal, "Don't worry about it." He nodded as he took the now empty mug, but as he walked away he swore he heard her say, "Thanks." He wasn't sure if she meant the tea or the conversation, but it didn't matter, he smiled as he entered the cabin. He gained a little insight into Miss Parker's soul and he hoped he had helped her too in the process.

He failed to notice the tall, dark, looming figure in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Pretender, because if I did, things wouldn't have ended with an almost kiss! The point is, no profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**The Evolution of Things**

Chapter 9

By M. Rose

* * *

Pain and emptiness were constant companions in his life. He was young when he was ripped away from the warmth of a loving family. Perhaps had he been taken as an infant, he wouldn't have felt such a deep void of something he knew he was missing.

After his great escape from the Centre, he realized what that something was … love.

He was isolated for most of his life with the exception of Sydney and the occasional horrific visits from Raines. He had no idea there were other children at the Centre until he met little Miss Parker.

From the moment he felt the warmth of her hand radiate through the thick pane of glass, a connection was formed along with a rapid heartbeat whenever she was in his presence. The empty abyss he felt seemed to fill a little with each visit from his newfound "friend." He longed for her to show up unexpectedly and talk to him about her adventures on the outside or encounter one of their own within the Centre walls.

But then one day Mr. Parker sent his daughter away and the pang of emptiness returned.

She never knew that she was the seed in which ultimately strengthened his goal to escape from that prison.

And he never told her.

His thoughts were brought back to the present with the clinking sound of the mug as his father placed it in the sink.

"So, how much did you hear?"

He smirked when he realized his father knew he was there, but as his father turned to face his son, Jarod's features changed to one of uncertainty. "Dad, tell me honestly, do you think I'm a fool for trying so hard?" He had no intention of listening to their conversation, but he couldn't resist, especially when HE was the topic of discussion. When his father asked Parker if she loved him, he held his breath in anticipation, but his heart sank when she, in typical Parker fashion, avoided the question.

"I admit, I was extremely reluctant that she should be anywhere near us given her connection to the Centre, but …"

"But she's a lot more like her mother than she cares to admit." A small smile formed as he continued; "She hates it when I make her aware of that fact. It exposes her to a weakness she will never admit too, that she does care," he faced his father once again, "like her mother, Catherine did."

"That's not a weakness, Son. Catherine was a good woman."

"Yes, but Catherine was also killed because of it."

"You don't really believe that."

"No, I don't, but Parker does." He threw his hands up in the air in defeat, "It's completely irrational, but I can't seem to convince her otherwise and now with the attempt on her life …"

Jarod was so focused on his own feelings, he barely felt his father's hand on his shoulder, "Son, fear can be strong motivator." After a brief pause, his father continued, "But I think if anyone can get through to her, it's you."

There it was again, that pang digging a hole in his heart.

* * *

With his hand hovering over the doorknob, Jarod hesitated. He had no idea how she would react after his father's revelation to her. Parker had a tendency to go right into "ice queen" mode after exposing herself, so he took a deep breath as he braced himself for the harsh words that would soon follow.

He stepped onto the porch and rubbed his palms back and forth as a chilling breeze passed through him, a reminder that the temperatures were beginning drop as night was fast approaching. It suddenly occurred to him that if he was cold then Parker had to be freezing out here. He needed to get her inside where it was warm, whether she wanted to or not. However, he noticed no words of sarcasm or mocking, as he got closer to her, just silence.

He wondered if she heard him enter at all as she snuggled deeper into the quilt. He was about to suggest they go inside when Parker spoke. "Before you say anything, I … just wanted to," not looking in his direction, but out into the quickly darkening sky, she sighed, "I'm sorry … for the way I've been treating you all these years."

He stared at the woman before him with wide eyes and a gapping mouth.

She noticed his disbelieving look, "I know," she quickly pointed a finger at him and added in a harsh tone, "and I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone."

For fear of saying anything that might ruin this unexpected moment, he simply nodded and quietly sat down on an empty deck chair. He had a feeling she had more to say.

She looked away from his surprising stare and began talking again, "You know, I … I tried to see you once, when we were kids, after Daddy sent me away to boarding school. It was Christmas and instead of going home and wait for Daddy, I bullied the chauffeur into taking me to the Centre so I could surprise him. Instead of going straight to his office," eyes full sadness and regret bore into his, "I went to see my friend." His heart swelled at the word "friend." Not once in the past five years had she ever called him that, instead she denied it every time he mentioned their friendship.

She broke eye contact as she continued, "Anyway, I didn't that get far. Daddy found out I was there and immediately had a Sweeper bring me to his office. He was furious and when I told him how I only wanted to give you Christmas gift, he told me that it wasn't a good idea. I didn't understand why he was so angry, until he told me that you were showing signs of uncontrollable violent behavior. He must have seen my disbelief because he proceeded to show me footage of you in a considerable amount of rage. Whilst he told me how much he feared for my life."

Jarod sat, stunned at what Parker was confessing to him. His mind was racing, and then it hit him; she hadn't forgotten about him all those years she was away. She came back! The shock turned into simmering anger as he realized to what depths Mr. Parker went to not only prevent, but terrify his daughter into never wanting to see him again. No wonder she had so much hate for him when she was first assigned to capture him.

Something between a sigh and a laugh escaped her as she resumed, "Of course, now looking back, I realize it was a simulation, but back then I was given the illusion that you were not who you used to be. The friend I had known ceased to exist. I'd pretty much forgotten all about that incident … until now."

It was yet another ugly distortion of the truth. As a child he too believed everything that Sydney told him was the truth.

It was either now or never he thought as Jarod grasped her hand and confessed, "Parker, there's something I never told you, but I have to now. It was you who gave me the strength to leave the Centre."

Her eyes widened with shock, "What are you talking about?"

He noted she did not pull away.

"All those stories," he paused to gather his thoughts before continuing, "you would tell me about your life on the outside, with your mother, stayed with me long after you had left my life. It pushed me to see the wrongs I was doing at the Centre."

"But, but I thought … your parents was always what motivated you."

"It was … it's," he sighed, "it's hard to explain." He lowered his head, he was faltering.

She squeezed his hand and whispered, "Try."

Giving him the strength to continue, he fixed his eyes on hers, "I have been reflecting on my life since the day I escaped, those DSA's are … were a reminder of what my life or lack there of, was like. Even though you had been out of my life for a very long time, I never let go of the little girl, my best friend who taught me that there was something tangible outside of those Centre walls. My parents. The truth. You." He smiled sadly, "But this was something I only realized recently. Like you, I had forgotten."

Now it was Parker's turn to stare at him wide-eyed and gapping. As another icy cold gust of wind hit them, she let go of his grasp.

He immediately missed the warmth of her hand.

"We're quite a pair, huh?"

"Yes, we certainly are."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm freezing out here."

A slight smile began to form on his features. They were finally on the road to friendship once again and it was the most precious gift he could have ever received. He stretched his hand out as an offer to help her up. "Lets go inside where it's warm and toasty." To his absolute delight, she slipped her hand into his.

The warmth he so desperately missed just a few moments ago was back.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a very long time since my last chapter, so this is my holiday gift to you, a nice chapter ending without shocking suspense, but filled with toasty goodness. Oh, there's more, but I probably won't have another chapter up until after the New Year. Feedback would be a wonderful gift.:)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Pretender, because if I did, things wouldn't have ended with an almost kiss! The point is, no profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long absence folks. Real life doesn't not play kindly to writing about my favorite characters. It's my birthday and I finally have a day off. My choice is to spend it writing! I hope you like! Let me know.

**The Evolution of Things**

Chapter 10

By M. Rose

* * *

Leaning against the large wooden door for support, she closed her eyes and sighed. Relieved at finally arriving home after what felt like the longest morning in her history of working at the Centre.

The lethargic feeling she woke up with worsened as the day wore on. Concentrating became difficult to say the least, but her history of work induced migraines taught her how deal with it … that was until Raines suddenly appeared out of nowhere for an unscheduled meeting. Not that a clear head was necessary when dealing with the grim reaper incarnate, she could do that in her sleep, but she was definitely off her game today.

Her carefully placed iron shield made life at the Centre bearable and without it, dealing with both Raines and Lyle was nothing but pure torture.

She pressed her hand to her forehead and even though she didn't appear to have a fever, her hands felt clammy. She went over to the mirror to see that indeed she was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. She was definitely coming down with something, which was probably why she was more than happy to adhere to Sydney's suggestion about going home for the day.

Damn it, she hated being sick.

With a heavy sigh she pulled away from the door and immediately headed toward the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing. Wearing an old pair of jeans and her favorite cream sweater, she felt like she was swimming in syrup as she headed towards the kitchen for a much-needed drink. She heard Jarod's voice whisper in ear, chastising her as pulled out the bottle from the cabinet. She quickly turned and cursed for him to go away and then half-laughed when she realized he was not there … no one was.

She shook her head and then resumed the task of pouring a generous amount of Scotch in her glass. She knew that alcohol was no quick fix, it had become a hard habit to break. She was about to take a sip when she heard a knock. With a groan she put her untouched glass back on the counter and headed towards the door.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled as she swung open the door.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Sis." Lyle strolled past Parker and into her home.

"Did I say you could come in?" She really didn't have the strength to deal with his bullshit right now.

"Can't a brother be concerned for his sister's health?"

"A normal brother, sure. A demented psychopath such as you are, I don't think so."

"Whether, you believe it or not, I care Parker."

"Not." She walked passed him, picked up the drink she had poured herself and took a sip. "Tell me what you came to say and get out."

"I wish you wouldn't fight me so much you know."

"And where is all this sudden brotherly love coming from?" She took another sip and suddenly felt a wave of dizziness. She held on to the counter until it passed. What the hell?

"Something wrong, sis?" There was something about the tone of his voice that sent shivers down her spine. She looked into his eyes, but there was nothing but coldness there.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She demanded.

"Oh," looking at his nails, "just a little Centre experiment we've been looking for a reason to use and your betrayal was the perfect opportunity test it out."

"What the hell are you talking about, Lyle?" Her words came out slow and slurred. Oh, God!

In shock from Lyle's revelation, she stumbled backwards towards her bedroom, but with every step back, he took a step forward. "You've been a bad girl, Parker. We can't have you aligning with the enemy now, can we?"

The room started to spin as darkness closed in on her.

- - - - -

She sat straight up in her bed with her hand over her heart, panting. She tried inhaling and exhaling several times to control her emotions, but nothing could calm the acute sensations buried deep in the middle of her chest. Hastily pushing the mound of warm blankets away from her body, she slid off the bed and into her robe and slippers.

Quietly opening the door, she entered the hallway and noticed it was quiet, too quiet.

As she slowly approached the living room, she heard none of the popping and crackle sounds usually emanating from the fireplace. No warm golden-orange hues saturating every crevice of the cabin. Instead, the room was cold and dark.

She could feel her heart beat and mentally cursed herself for not having her gun or any weapon for that matter with her.

"Hello, Sis."

She jumped at the sound the voice echoing from behind her, but gained her composure at Olympic speed as she turned in the dark and demanded, "Where is he, Lyle?" Not knowing whether he had captured both Jarod and his father, she didn't want to let him know Charles was there too, in case he got away.

Suddenly the room was alit and her eyes widened in shock at the scene that unfolded before her; both Jarod and Charles in the middle of the room bound and gagged to their chairs.

Her heart sank.

"You've been a very bad girl, Miss Parker." She turned to see Lyle wearing a white suit and leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "Did you really think you could sever all ties with the Centre and runaway with our property?"

"Jarod's not property. He's a human being."

"Awww, that's sweet." A chill ran down her spine as his face contorted into clown-like smile. "But as touching as your sentiments are, Miss Parker, a little too late."

"What are you…"

A blood-curdling scream came out of her as Lyle whipped out his gun and shot Charles in the forehead, then Jarod in the chest.

Parker ran to Jarod's side and with tears streaming down her face, placed her hand on the wound as if that alone would stop the crimson blood from spreading his chest. "Jarod, I'm so sorry. I …"

Jarod managed to place his bloodied hand on top of hers as his breaths became shallower. "Parker," he was slipping away.

"NOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

"Parker."

"Parker."

"Parker, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and before her was a very concerned Jarod.

"It's okay. It was just a dream, Parker."

She engulfed him in a crushing hug. She had never been so grateful to see him in her life. However, she could feel his hesitation in returning the hug, but before she could pull away, Jarod tightened his hold. Normally, she would have pushed him away and blame her reaction as a "moment of weakness" or some other cold-hearted comment to push him and her own feelings away from the situation.

Maybe it was his deep and reassuring baritone, promising her that everything would be okay, that it was all just a nightmare.

Maybe it was the way he stroked her hair in long soothing motions.

Or maybe it was the warmth radiating from him.

It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. Her best description at that moment was that it felt safe … it… he … felt like home.

And then it hit her at full force.

JAROD WAS HER HOME!

That realization sparked a sudden clarity and understanding at the horrific dream-within-a-dream she just experienced. As much as she wanted to stay enveloped in that bubble of warmth and caring, all of them were in serious danger.

She felt his reluctance to let go as she pull away from him, but he let her. However, as they separated and he was able to get a clear view of her features, he unpredictably cradled her face in his hands as he wiped tears she didn't realize she had away.

She was crying in her sleep.

"Bad one?"

"Jarod," she gravelly whispered as she placed her hand over his.

"Yes," he responded in an equally raspy tone.

She didn't know he moved closer or if it was her, but there they were, inches apart, staring into each other's eyes confirming what they've always known was there. And as much as she craved feeling his lips on hers, she knew it would lead to more and right now simply wasn't the right time to pursue this highly intoxicating avenue.

"We … we have to leave." Eyes that were full of desire just a moment ago; were now filled with a mixture of concern and disappointment, breaking the spell they were in. Jarod slid his hands away from her face and she realized she had to clarify her meaning. "We're in danger. We have to leave right now. Jarod, it wasn't a dream, I'm pretty sure it was a premonition and if we don't leave immediately …" she could feel tears sting her eyes, damn, she hated being emotional, which by her definition equaled weakness, but she couldn't control herself when she knew what the outcome would be if they stayed.

She would never forgive herself if Jarod died. Not when she had the power to prevent it.

Jarod nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll go wake dad."


End file.
